


Dancing Stars

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Night, Oneshot, Planet, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Shooting Star, Sky - Freeform, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 20: Shooting stars.A small break on a strange planet.





	Dancing Stars

”Look at that one!”, Pidge said as she pointed at the black night sky, filled with stars. A shooting star was there, slowly making its way through the sky with a small white tail after it. “It’s so beautiful”.

Pidge had never seen a shooting star like this before, it was way grander than those on Earth, it was a once in a lifetime experience, something she’d never forget. She envied the locals of this beautiful planet with blue grass and purple sky, they got to admire this beauty day out and day in. For them, a shooting star likes this wasn’t out of the ordinary, they lived beneath the true beauty of space.

“Yeah”, Shiro said as he laid down on the slightly wet blue grass, holding Pidge’s hand in his own. A smile grew on his face as he relaxed, enjoying their short stay. The wind lightly blew on his cheeks even though he was so close to the ground, it was like the wind itself kissed his cheeks to show him that it cared. “I’ve never seen anything like it, it’s amazing”.

“Yeah, I’ve seen shooting stars before, but this is unbelievable Shiro, it’s so beautiful”.

Both of them smiled, hands not letting go of one another.

This was their night, their night filled with stars and beauty, and they wanted it to last forever.


End file.
